Flowey
'Flowey '''is the first character encountered in ''Undertale and a playable ''character in the roblox undertale rp. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by "sharing friendliness pellets", which are actually harmful bullets. He attempts to mislead the protagonist by urging them to take a violent approach throughout their journey in the Underground. Profile Appearance Flowey usually takes on the appearance of a sentient, grinning, golden flower, with a white androecium and a green stem. Flowey is able to contort his face dramatically into a variety of different expressions, sometimes even mimicking the faces and voices of other characters (Such as Toriel and Asgore in some situations). Personality "''I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?" '' - Entry Number 8, Alphys, True Lab Initially, Flowey operates under a facade of friendliness and politeness. He has a habit of greeting the protagonist with "Howdy!" calling himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appending polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he also has a habit of calling the protagonist an "idiot". His central philosophy is that "''In this world, it's kill or be killed." As shown throughout the game, Flowey has a generally malevolent and cruel disposition, regularly berating a pacifist protagonist for ignoring his kill-or-be-killed advice and generally talking about his desire to destroy the world. He is a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it, even manipulating the protagonist into bringing him as many monster SOULs as they can find in the neutral ending. He is notably able to retain his memories between SAVEs (having once had the ability to do so himself). He also possesses a disturbing sense of humor, as shown in his boss fight, in which he turns into what is referred to as "Photoshop Flowey", or "Omega Flowey". Main Story Flowey first appears at the start of the game, and provides a tutorial of sorts. He urges the protagonist to run into his "friendliness pellets." However, if the protagonist runs into these "pellets," which are actually bullets, Flowey announces his "kill or be killed" attitude to the protagonist. Alternatively, the protagonist can dodge his bullets up to three times, which causes his act to gradually slip, until he hypocritically snaps at the protagonist for toying with him. Either way, Flowey will then proceed to surround the protagonist in an inescapable ring of bullets which close in on the protagonist. However, this attack is prevented by the timely arrival of Toriel. Ruins Exit At the exit to the Ruins, Flowey reappears to judge the protagonist's actions up to that point. If the protagonist spared Toriel, then Flowey calls them "clever", but reminds them that they only spared a single person's life: If the protagonist has killed any other monster, he lists the names of every killable monster in the Ruins and points out that every one of them may have had families and loved ones, regardless of which enemy types the protagonist has killed or how many they have killed. He calls the protagonist a selfish brat and says: "Somebody is dead because of you." If the protagonist did not kill anybody, and has never killed Toriel, Flowey speculates that if they meet a "relentless killer", they will be killed repeatedly until they eventually give up; Flowey wonders if they will either kill out of frustration, or if they will quit the game entirely, leaving control over the world (through the ability to SAVE, though this is not stated) to Flowey. He tells the protagonist that he won't kill them, and instead will watch them struggle through the rest of the Underground. If the protagonist had killed Toriel at least once before, then reset or loaded the game to spare her, Flowey tells them not to get cocky and proceeds to taunt them by pointing out what they had done: "You murdered her. And then you went back, because you regretted it." He informs the protagonist he previously had the power to SAVE and reset, and that he played as the world's god before the protagonist's arrival superseded his. He tells the protagonist that he will be watching them. If the protagonist killed Toriel: If the protagonist killed Toriel once and hadn't gotten past her before that point, Flowey mocks Toriel for trying to save the protagonist when she ultimately couldn't save herself. If the protagonist kills Toriel, reloads the game, and then kills her again, Flowey calls the protagonist a "disgusting animal" for not even trying to spare her. Repeated kills will have him question how many times the protagonist will continue to do this. If the protagonist had spared Toriel once before, then killed her, Flowey calls them "utterly repulsive." He remembers the protagonist had spared her life, then goes on to taunt them, saying they went back and murdered her just to see what would happen. He informs the protagonist he previously had the power to SAVE and reset, and that he played as the world's god before the protagonist's arrival superseded his. He tells the protagonist that he will be watching them. If the protagonist has met the requirements to begin the Genocide Route, Flowey questions if they are really human. He sees a kindred spirit inside them - Chara. He tells them of his plan to become all powerful and destroy everything in the world together. If the protagonist has completed the game once before, Flowey won't appear at all Neutral Route After the Ruins, Flowey will be seemingly absent from the remainder of the game until the end of the encounter with Asgore. However, there are several moments throughout the game where if the protagonist backtracks, Flowey can be seen at the edge of the screen, before he rapidly disappears into the ground. If the protagonist decides to backtrack around a vertical room with several Echo Flowers and a sign about the "fallen angel" in Waterfall, he will leave a message to the echo flower closest to him. He will either taunt you about how Toriel will forget about you and find another child to take care of, or remind you about how she's trapped in a cold, dark void with nobody to rescue her depending on whether the protagonist has killed her or not. At the end of the fight with Asgore, if the protagonist decides to kill Asgore, Flowey will appear, and absorb the six bottled human souls. If Asgore is spared, Flowey will appear nevertheless, and kill Asgore himself. After this occurs, the game will suddenly close. Upon relaunching the game, there will be an option to open a SAVE file entiled "My World," and the game's title, Undertale, is replaced with "Floweytale." After this SAVE file is opened, Flowey will appear, and gloat, stating that because of the protagonist's idiocy, Asgore is dead, and Flowey now possesses the six human souls. He states that once he absorbs his seventh SOUL—the protagonist's—he "will become god," and he will teach monsters, humans, and everyone else the "true meaning of this world": kill or be killed. After this, an encounter with Photoshop Flowey occurs. This battle is not RPG-oriented; instead, it is entirely a bullet-hell encounter. As the battle progresses, the protagonist manages to call for help from each of the six souls. After doing so, the souls reduce Flowey's defense to zero, which allows the protagonist repetitively attack Photoshop Flowey until Flowey's health drops to zero. After doing so, Flowey will reload the save file to an alternative slot, and gloat about their power. He then will repetitively kill the protagonist, and reload, before finally deciding to save over their death. However, before Photoshop Flowey manages to do this, the souls manage to revolt against Photoshop Flowey, and defeat him. After this, one of the Neutral Endings will occur. Then, Flowey will reappear, and advise the protagonist on how to get a better ending. If the protagonist had gone through the game killing enemies, Flowey, believing his "kill or be killed" philosophy may be meaningless, will ask the protagonist to prove it to him by playing the game again without killing anyone; he then promises not to kill the king and will give the protagonist their "happy ending." If the player then resets the game, Flowey will remind them to make friends with everyone, skipping the tutorial "fight", and Flowey's post-Toriel dialogue entirely. If the protagonist had spared every single enemy, yet they have not met all the requirements for the True Pacifist Route, he mentions that maybe the protagonist could get closer to Papyrus, Undyne, or Alphys depending on whether or not the protagonist had completed their side quests to become friends. Flowey then allows the protagonist to recover their previous save file and follow his advice. If the protagonist kills Flowey, he will acknowledge the protagonist successfully finishing him off, before seemingly becoming a regular flower. He will not leave a message for the protagonist after credits' close, and after a reset will not appear at all until the fight with Asgore, where they will berate the protagonist for thinking that killing them solved anything, and he will explain that he was brought back when the protagonist loaded their SAVE file, and that they still cannot achieve their happy ending. He then destroys Asgore's soul. This time around, the protagonist is not able to fight Flowey, as the game leads straight to Sans' phone call. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Characters